Bonded Noah
by NoahofBond18
Summary: After the battle at Noah's Ark, Jasdevi has been captured by the exorcists and used for various experiments. Now stuck in a 10 year old body with cat ears and a tail, Jasdevi has to rely on Arystar Krory to free him. But how will this new journey of escape affect them? Will new feelings be shown? Will Jasdevi and Krory finally find... true love? Yaoi and Lemon warning
1. Chapter 1- The Lonely Flower

**Yo! NoahofBond18 here! This is my first yaoi story... I'm not sure if people ship this but... whatever. I need to thank my awesome friend Jasdevi's Secret Sissy for the help on this chapter and story in general. Go check out her story, Seperation's Pain, I think that's what it's called. It's really good so far. :D Thanks a ton Sissy-chan! Jasdevi? Will you do the honors? **

**Jasdevi: NoahofBond18 does not own DGM or any of its characters. **

**Krory: Though she wishes she did. **

**No one asked for your input Krory. Let's just... get on with this...**

* * *

**I actually edited the chapter this time. So there shouldn't be too many errors. If there are, please tell me. I'll also have another Chapter posted today.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Lonely Flower

It was cold inside the stone prison cell, under the paper thin fabric that was supposed to be a blanket. A tall, lanky child, looking about 10, trembled from the cold. The boy had grey skin, ankle length two toned hair, and wore torn crimson clothes. Cat ears were sticking out of his head and a long cat tail grew right above his ass. His golden tail had black stripes, it was two toned, as were his ears. Much like a tiger like pattern, except it was blonde and black instead of rusty orange and black. Various wounds covered the boy's flesh. He trembled with silent sobs, curled up on the worn mattress that was supposed to serve as a bed. How had it come to this? Captured by exorcists and used to test out their stupid potions. The boy flinched in terror as the door opened and an exorcist walked into the cell.

"Jasdevi?" A familiar voice asked. "Are you awake?" The exorcist kneeled down next to the boy named Jasdevi.

"The hell do you want vampire?" Jasdevi snarled. He knew the exorcists real name, it was Arystar Krory, but Jasdevi felt nothing but hatred towards the man so he didn't care what his name was. Krory sighed at the word 'vampire' but said nothing.

"I'm here to take you out of the cell." he replied. The Noah's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no more potions." The child moved away from the exorcist, the chain around his neck limiting his movements. "You people have already made me a neko and turned me into a child!"

"I'm getting you out of here." Krory said before Jasdevi could continue ranting. The neko froze and blinked up at the taller male.

"Wh-what?"

"No time to explain right now." The vampire pulled out a bottle of blood and downed it in a few gulps, his innocence activating. "It's time to go." A squeak of fear escaped Jasdevi's throat when Krory smashed the chain around his neck, lifting him up into his arms gently. As the man ran through the Black Order, the Noah child pressed himself against his chest, burying his face in the vampire's neck. He could hear the sounds of shouting, breaking objects, and the wind rushing past them. Finally, the vampire made it outside the Order and ran through the town to the train station. He jumped onto the departing train, still tightly holding onto the Noah in his arms.

"Y-you're c-crazy!" Jasdevi panted once everything had calmed down and the vampire had sat down in with him.

"I know," Krory laughed. "but we got out didn't we?" Jasdevi nodded, leaning his head against the exorcist's chest, still trying to calm down his heart beat from whatever had just happened. He was exhausted, the cat ears flat against his head. "You can sleep if you want." Krory said softly, tightening his hold on Jasdevi. Jasdevi nodded, curling up on Krory's lap.

"Thank you...kyuketsuki...-kun..." Jasdevi whispered softly, before he fell asleep.

Jasdevi awoke still lying on Krory's lap, his head leaning on the exorcist's chest. He looked up sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Krory, seeing that the child was awake, smiled slightly and pet the Noah's hair, eliciting a purr from his throat. Jasdevi felt affection for the exorcist flood through him, thankful that he had gotten him out of that awful place.

"Hello Jasdevi," Krory said gently. "did you enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, because you kept me warm vampire." Jasdevi purred, licking the vampire's palm. The man's smile widened. Just then, he noticed that the other people in the train were giving him and Jasdevi strange looks. He realized how odd he must look, a man wearing a strange cloak, with a battered and bloody neko child on his lap. He stopped and thought for a moment, finally coming up with an idea. He takes out a flask of akuma blood and drinks it, before turning to the onlookers.

"Excuse me, but can't a father play with his child without your persecuting looks?" he growls, giving off an air of royal authoritativeness that the akuma blood gives him. The other passengers looked away at once, going back to their own activities. Jasdevi looked up at Krory's pale features curiously, his cat ears twitching.

"So...you're my father now?" He asked. The exorcist's smile returned, petting the young child.

"If you'll allow me to be for the time being." He laughed softly, secretly happy about this situation as he had always wondered what being a parent was like. Jasdevi looked up at Krory, memories of his parents flashing through his mind. The memories of the hatred, torment, and beatings he had to endure from the humans, of how his own mother had thrown him out of the house at the young age of four as she blamed him for committing a crime he did not do. He gulped back the tears that threatened to well up in his eyes.

"Sure." He whispered, leaning his head on his savior's chest. "I-I've never had a parent before." he added. At least...not one that actually cared about me... Jasdevi thought miserably. Krory stiffened for a moment, his heart breaking slightly, before rubbing soothing circles into the neko's back,

"Well," Krory said softly. "you do now." Jasdevi hid his face in Krory's cloak.

"Thank you." the boy muttered. Krory simply wrapped his arms around the little boy and began to rock, humming, a slow, almost sadish tune. As the exorcist hummed softly Jasdevi felt himself get tired once more, he yawned sleepily, curling up like a kitten against Krory's chest and purring quietly. Krory smiles down at the boy, till he feels the stares again, but when he looks up, they were soft, appraising looks one gives a sweet child. He looked down at the little one resting upon him, secretly surprised that this was the same person he had battled in the crumbling Ark, before pushing the thought from his mind, and beginning to gently use his fingers to untangle the child's hair. As the man's fingers moved to untangle a large knot in the long golden locks Jasdevi winced. Seeing this, Krory sighed, but before he could do anything, a girl stepped forward, with a small soft bristled brush.

"It's not much,seeing how it's for babies,but it'll hurt less." she said softly and handed him the brush and once again took her seat across the aisle. Jasdevi looked up at the girl then back at Krory, putting his head on his chest to allow him to brush out his hair. The exorcist smiled down at the child as he finished, he reached over, and started moving his hands like Eliade had taught him to, and braided the child's hair, using a snapped lace from his boot to tie it.

"There, no more tangles!" he laughed in that way that only he can, causing Jasdevi's heart to skip a beat. Jasdevi feels the braid curiously, his tail swaying happily.

"It's pretty." he smiled, the affection for the man that was his savior growing. Krory laughed merrily, until he heard hushed whispers coming down the aisle as the train came to a screeching halt, causing him to have to clasp Jasdevi to his chest so the child didn't fall. Jasdevi wondered why the train had suddenly stopped until one old woman called down the aisle,

"It appears exorcists have boarded, they said they are looking for child,and his kidnapper!" The passengers talked to each other many expressing dismay at the thought of an abducted child. Terror filled Jasdevi when he heard this. Exorcists? And they were looking for an abducted child? That could only be him. But how had they figured what train they had boarded? He clutched Krory tightly, beginning to tremble in fear. He didn't want to go back to the Black Order, to the place where he would once again be treated like a monster and used for experiments.

"No more..." he whimpered softly. "...no more experiments... don't let them...please don't let them find me..." A new found resolve seemed to enter Krory, making him rise from his seat, and, using the ruckus from the train as a distraction, rushing to one of the back train cars. He dug through people's trucks for disguises. He tore off his exorcist coat, and quickly replaced it with a long hooded cloak and, finding a child coat and hat for Jasdevi, quickly put those on the child. Thank god for the speed that akuma blood gave him! For at the moment that he leapt from the car, Jasdevi in his grasp, did crow agents smash into the now exorcist free cart.

Jasdevi clutched Krory tightly as he ran, fear still coursing through him. He balled his hands into fists, wishing that he could use his powers to help. But in this form he was helpless, his Noah powers much weaker than they should be. After 30 minutes, Arystar's powers were extinguished, but he had been able to make it 50 miles away because of the blood as he whispered soothing words to the young one in his arms, he walked another hour, before reaching a small town. An old couple, seeing what looked to be a man and his child down on their luck, invited them to stay at their inn, being kind enough to spare the charge. Tears began welling up in the child's eyes for some reason and then stream down his cheeks. He buries his face in Krory's shirt, hoping to hide his tears. The old woman stepped forward, knowing that those tears were from her own experience, discovering that people were willing to help you, out of generosity. She smiled at Krory, before saying,

"May I?" At his slightly hesitant nod, she rubbed the little one's back, her husband clasping Krory's shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Now son, you and that youngun' can stay as like as ya need, just help us with some house work, and we'll be ripe as rain!" the man laughed, showing a few missing teeth, as he smiled at Krory. Jasdevi stiffened in fear at the woman's touch, not wanting any humans but Krory to touch him. It felt unfamiliar to him and he didn't like it.

"K-Krory..." he whimpered softly. Krory quickly hugged the child.

"Now Jasdevi, they are simply helping us, now say hello." he said gently, trying to soothe the child's fears.

"He calls you by your name?" the woman asked, confused. The exorcist quickly picked up on the mistake, racking his brains for something to say before a clever lie came into his mind.

"Yes, I recently adopted him yesterday." he started, using every ounce of acting skill he had. "His village was attacked and the populace was wiped out." The couple gasped, tears welled in the woman's eyes as the man choked out.

"We apologize for the intrusion then, please sit down by the fire, and we'll grab you some food..." Krory nodded thankfully and sat by the fire, Jasdevi still in his arms. Jasdevi smiled slightly, happy that humans could be so gullible, and nuzzled his cheek against the crook of Krory's neck.

"Thank you..." he whispered softly. "...for protecting me. Even though I tried to kill you."

"...Don't bring that up, it's the past, I no longer care about that." the exorcist whispered, petting the boy's head.

"Yeah...okay." Jasdevi agreed, thinking of how the Earl would react if he knew that he was allowing an exorcist to protect him. But at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered was that Krory stay with him. "So...do I have to call you father to keep the humans in the dark about who I really am?" he asked curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"For now ,or you can change it, like say you're my apprentice, my nephew, little brother, anything will do." he laughed softly. "It'll will help us escape as well, we can change it with each town, so the order can't track us!" Krory explained his new idea, having it just popped up in his head.

"What happens if...they do track us down?" Jasdevi asked fearfully, the question pressing on his mind for quite a while. The man became serious, and lifted the boy's chin, he stared right in his eyes and said,

"Then... I'll fight, I'll fight tooth and nail, and make sure they couldn't touch you, do you understand me?" he said lowly, staring determined into the large eyes of the child. Jasdevi looked up into Krory's determined eyes his cheeks lighting up in a blush, his heart speeding up in his chest.

"Yes." He breathed with a small nod. The older male smiled before saying,

"Come along, we should help with dinner, it's the least we can do to repay them after all." He chuckled, having mistaken the boy's blush as nothing but his cheeks heating because of the fire.

"Actually..." Jasdevi started softly. "...I have a problem I probably should have told you about before." He looked down slightly. Now this made Krory stop, and then excused the both of them, by saying to the old woman,

"He'd like to get ready for bed early, we'll be down soon." as he picked up Jasdevi and carried him upstairs to the room they had offered them."What is it Jasdevi,are you not feeling well?" he asked once they reached the room. Jasdevi placed a hand on one of his legs, not feeling his own touch.

"Something like that..." he muttered. What Krory did next surprised and frustrated the little shounen. He pressed their foreheads together, making Jasdevi's heart race.

"You don't feel feverish, although you are warm." the elder man said, "What is the matter Jasdevi?" he asked. The boy's blush deepened.

"I-I can't feel my legs..." He whispered.

"What?!" the man said fear creeping into his voice"do you know why?or at least when you lost the feeling in them?" he said hurriedly, about ready to run downstairs and ask for the innkeepers to call a medic.

"K-Krory! It's alright!" Jasdevi cried desperately. "I'm a Noah." he said simply, expecting him to understand. The poor vampire just looked more confused than ever.

"What has that to do with anything?" Jasdevi looked at him for a moment, smiled slightly, and laughed.

"I'm a Noah. It means my wounds will heal quicker than a normal humans. Give me a few hours minimum, a day maximum and my legs will be just fine." He explained and nuzzled against Krory's cheek. Krory looked at the child, relaxing.

"...very well,then be careful,and stay in here for a moment, I'll bring your food up." the man sighed, gently undoing the now extremely messy braid in the child's hair.

"Okay." Jasdevi agreed, sitting obediently on the bed, running his fingers through his long hair. Afraid to leave the boy too long, he simply said that Jasdevi wasn't feeling well, and that he was just going to eat upstairs with him, and turn in for the night. After collecting the food he returned with the pasta and drinks,and set them on the nightstand by the bed.

Jasdevi was curled up on the bed, already fast asleep. Smiling softly,Krory took a extra blanket and pillow, about to sleep on the floor to give the child room, when he heard him say something.

"Sleep next to me..." the child whispered. "...please..." he added, a pleading gaze in his large luminescent eyes that matched the color of a sunset. After a moment to get over his shock, he said

"Very well, but move over a tad, I am a bit bulky compared to you." he said honestly, before sliding in next to the boy, and curled up facing the child. Jasdevi curled up, pressing himself against Krory's chest, enveloped in the vampire's warmth. He sighed again,before wrapping his arms around the small boy,seemingly shielding him from the world.

"Kuketsuki?" Jasdevi muttered, embarrassed at what he wanted to ask.

"Hm?" he asked tiredly. "What is it Jasdevi?" Now looking down at the boy with exhausted eyes, he had had to use his abilities to the max at least three times in one day after all. Seeing the exhaustion in the exorcist's eyes, Jasdevi shook his head.

"Nevermind." He said softly.

"No, tell me." Krory insisted,keeping his eyes open. "If you brought it up in the first place, knowing you, it must be important, meaning I would not be able to sleep till I know what it is!" he explained, barely stopping the pout that tried to form on his lips. Jasdevi giggled softly.

"I just wanted to ask...if you'd tell me a story." he muttered, embarrassed at the childish request.

"Of course, my dear..." he said tiredly, and slowly began to spin his tale. Jasdevi blushes at the word, 'dear', having never been dear to anyone and listened silently to the story.

"Once upon a time there was a grand flower and, because it was unique, it was feared and kept in a fancy pot with a glass dome." Krory stared. "The dome was beautiful with a view outside, and it was able to have sun at all sides, but the flower was lonely. It longed to leave its beautiful prison,and often thought to itself, 'Why, for I, one who has hurt no one, be trapped here? Untended as my leaves wither, and this pot gives little water! I am so parched!' it says woefully as it watched the other flowers bloom." Jasdevi felt a bit sad for the flower. It reminded him a bit of his childhood. Hated, tortured, and almost killed for the sole reason of being alive and different. As Krory continued, Jasdevi pulled himself out of his musings to listen. "But, one day, a small child, with hair as wild as a stallion's heart, came running into the greenhouse!" Krory's voice filling with a tone of wonder as he told this part. "Upon seeing the flower in its dome and said, 'Little flower thy are so much luckier than I! Safe from the world, getting to watch, and not having to try! I'd switch with you if I could.'" Now the exorcist's voice became serious, "The flower did not wish to hear her say this, for he would not with this loneliness upon others, especially a child! Now, do you remember? This flower is unique, now you shall now what makes it so~" Jasdevi looked up at Krory, waiting for him to continue. "Crash! The plant, having wished to comfort the girl, moved to her, not knowing of the edge so close! The dome, pot, soil, and flower were shattered and the little girl rushed forwards, tears in her eyes. 'What have I done? Was it I who knocked you from the counter so high?' but to the girl's astonishment, the flower's leaves move with no wind to guide them, and wiped her tears as a deep voice came from within the flower, 'Twas not you who brought this upon me, now quick fetch me new pot with soil and water, unless you'd like to see me whither!" Krory's voice changed with every character, little Jasdevi was amazed. "So, doing as she was told, the girl rushed and got what was called for, returning to the flower. 'I shall gift you with something we both wish to possess.' the said as the girl settled it back into a new pot, a smaller ordinary one. 'Place me at your window this night so I may grow with the moon, and you shall see what I speak of.' That night, a magical event took place, right in the room of the sleeping girl. When she awoke, she could not find the flower. She searched and when she looked outside she nothing and began to weep dolefully as she believed her flower stolen, till she heard a voice. 'Why are you weeping? For I have kept my promise.' Whipping around, she saw a little boy of her age, with leggings of green, and a shirt purple and red, the same as the flower.' He said in a calming voice. It was when she knew what had become of the flower when she saw that one sleeve on the boy's clothes was wrinkled and brown, just as the dying leaf that brushed her tears the other day. From that day on they became friend. Their bond was unbreakable, even as the grew into adults they spent the rest of their lives together. And, even in death, they were forever together." Krory finished wistfully as he stroked the child's hair. When no answer came, the exorcist looked down seeing that Jasdevi had fallen asleep, his head leaning on Krory's chest. Arystar smiled down at the boy in his arms, also drifting to sleep.**  
**

* * *

**I am aware that Jasdevi and Krory are both acting OOC! I don't give a damn! Anywho... I hopw you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks again to Jasdevi's Secret Sissy for the help! :D Jasdero! Devit! Do your thing! **

**Jasdero: Make sure to Review!**

**Devi: And favorite! **

**Jasdero+Devit: We'll see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2- Festival Scares

**Hiya! I heard people really liked this story, so here's chapter two! There's lots of fluff and cuteness. :3 I really hope you like it. Tyki! Take it away! **

**Tyki: *sigh* NoahofBond18 does not own DGM or it's characters. **

**Road: Thanks again to Jasdevi's Secret Sissy for the chapter help! :D **

**Both: Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Festival Scares

Jasdevi awoke slowly, his golden eyes fluttering open and he blushed madly when he realized he had fallen asleep in the vampire's arms. One of his ears was flat against his head and the other sticking straight up as he looked into the exorcist's face. He lay there a while, not really having a choice in the matter. If he moved, Krory would wake up, and he couldn't that. Not after all the man had done for him. Hell, he even betrayed the exorcists for Christ's sake! So he simply lay there, enjoying the man's warmth radiating from his body. Perhaps, he thought, he could try falling asleep again. He closed his eyes again, trying to drift back to sleep.

After about 30 minutes, Krory awoke to find the Noah's head tucked under his chin and, believing the boy still asleep, began to quietly speak, "How different compared to but a few weeks ago... he's so much more kind then I originally thought him to be..." He whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through the child's tangled hair. Jasdevi grinned and laughed, looking up at Krory. He tilted his head in a cute manner.

"I'm glad you think so, Kuketsuki." Krory jumped, so much so that he fell off the bed. Blushing, he laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"Haha, so you're awake Jasdevi?" he asked awkwardly. Jasdevi, who had begun laughing hysterically at what had just happened, couldn't reply and instead fell back onto the bed, holding his stomach. Grinning devilishly, he picked up a feathered pillow and smacked the Noah with it softly, with a pretend patronizing look. "Is that any way to treat your elders?" He laughed. The Noah of Bond grinned and stood on the bed, jumping onto Krory and hugging his shoulders. Then he playfully bit Krory's neck, as if imitating a vampire, licking the bite afterwards. Blushing a bright red, Krory quickly lifted the child from him and placed him on the bed while Jasdevi looked up at him, confused and hurt, his cat ears drooping slightly. "Jasdevi, you shouldn't do that. If someone were to see you, there could be big trouble." He told the neko, trying to scold him but failing at it. Instead just saying softly at the end. "I'm sorry, I know you were just playing, but you shouldn't do that." He said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his own dual-colored hair. Jasdevi pouted, crossing his arms.

"Fine," he muttered. "You'd think they're already suspicious of me. I have grey skin and gold eyes for god's sake." he added under his breath, realizing the exorcists could use those characteristics to track him.

"Yes, that's also an issue. No one really noticed since it was night, but... we just might have to get make up if anything else..." Krory said, stroking his chin subconsciously. Jasdevi tilted his head.

"Or, I could just do this." He closed his eyes and suddenly his skin turned oddly pale like Krory's and his eyes, when he opened them, are a brilliant emerald color.

"...you could have done that the whole time?" Krory asked in exasperation, rubbing his temples. Jasdevi nodded. "There's another thing we have to change..." The elder male stared, looking down at the Noah. "...you need new clothes, so do I. We stick out like sore thumbs." Jasdevi blinked his lovely emerald eyes curiously.

"Then we can go shopping, right?" He asked.

"Alright, as long the clothes are sturdy, then I'll let you choose whatever clothes you wish." Krory laughed, sitting behind Jasdevi and beginning to brush his hair with a brush he found in the nightstand drawer. As Krory brushed, the golden locks seemed to come to life and wrap around his fingers as if thanking him for being so gentle. Remembering the little 'snakes' as he called them, he simply chuckled and ran through them with the brush. "I don't know how long this potion will last, so make sure to get clothes a bit too big so that you might fit there longer." the vampire exorcist said. "Just a size or two too big will do." Jasdevi nodded in consent, hopping off the bed and properly testing his legs. Then he smiled up at Krory and said, almost smugly,

"See kuketsuki? I told you my legs would be fine." Krory laughed lightly.

"Okay, you got me there." He admitted. "Now, come along, we need to thank the Harrisons for their hospitality." Jasdevi nodded, following the elder man down the stairs.

The couple had been awake for hours and were simply strolling in the garden when the strange duo found them. "We'd like to thank you for helping us." Krory said, his fine breeding showing itself in his manners as he bowed. The Noah of Bond looked at Krory, then mimicked him. He bowed slightly, though he was reluctant to bow to some lowly humans.

"Thank you..." He muttered reluctantly. The man and woman smiled at the strange 'family' before them and the woman reached forward, hugging little Jasdevi. While her husband patted Krory's shoulder.

"It was nothing. It was good to hear a child in the home again, first time we'd heard one running about the rooms in, oh, about 50 to 55 years!" He laughed, although he had a sad look in his eyes as he ruffled Jasdevi's hair, not giving a shit about the ears, believe me, he's seen weirder. Jasdevi stiffened at the human's touch, not wanting them to touch him. However, he said nothing, and instead put on a false smile and acted like he didn't care.

As Jasdevi and Krory walked through town, the Noah began feeling as if someone was watching them. He shuddered slightly.

"Are you alright?" Krory asked, noticing the boy's shudder, and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You aren't catching fever are you?"

"No...no, I'm fine." Jasdevi assured the exorcist. "I just... have a bad feeling..." He added softly, looking around with a slightly nervous expression. Now, Arystar was alert. He learned long ago to listen to his gut. The exorcist grabbed Jasdevi's collar and placed him on his back.

"If that's the case, we should hurry to the next town, just to be safe." And with that, he drank some blood and went full speed.

A little girl with spiky dark blue hair, unseen by Jasdevi and Krory, smirked sadistically after them, merrily licking a lollipop. Beside her stood a tall handsome man in fancy clothing. "Looks like we've found them, Tyki." The little girl said to the man. The man, known as Tyki, nodded and placed his top hat back on his head.

"Indeed we have, Road." The girl named Road giggled, twirling a pink, pumpkin topped umbrella that cried out in pain every time.

"Well then Tyki, let's go get them." And with that, the two Noah vanished into thin air.

Krory stopped running in the middle of the city they were in to catch his breath. "Jas...devi, where should we go now?" He panted, asking the child. Jasdevi racked his brain for a location that they could reach by train.

"Um... Ukraine! Doesn't matter what town but in that country." He said the first thing that came to his head, feeling the presence of the Noah. Nodding, Krory raced to the train station, only to discover... the Ukraine train had left a few minutes prior.

"Damn!" the exorcist cursed as he quickly downed more Akuma blood. Thank god he had the presence of mind to bring multiple flasks. After catching up to the locomotive, he grabbed the railing, and flung them on board, busting through the door to what seemed to be the luggage car, and tumbled in.

"Kuketsuki!" Jasdevi cried. "Are you alright?" The vampire forced a smile as he looked at the Noah.

"Of course, I'm fine!" He said in a wacky voice with a bigger smile. It was the same trick he used to fool the other exorcists when he was hurt on missions. Being experienced at hiding pain, Jasdevi saw through the man's acting and shook his head.

"No, you're not. Quit lying, something's wrong." He demanded. Krory reached forward and cupped Jasdevi's cheek, trying to reassure him.

"I just landed on my side wrong." He said gently, holding his rib. "Just give me a moment, okay?" The Noah gently placed a hand on the man's rib cage, feeling the bone. It felt like it was broken. But he wasn't sure.

"Is it broken?" I can fix it if it is." Jasdevi offered, wondering why he was so worried about an exorcist. Krory laughed, even though it hurt to do so.

"That would be much obliged!" He replied, smiling gently. Jasdevi nodded, placing his hands over the man's ribs and concentrating. He imagined them fixed and not broken, feeling the actual bones snapping back into place under his fingertips.

To say it was a pleasant feeling would've been a lie. But all Krory did was grunt, and then relaxed when it was done. "Thank you, Jasdevi." He puffed out, smoothing down the boy's now wild hair. It was easier to breath now that his ribs were in their proper place. The Noah of Bond only sniffed, feeling tears sting at his eyes as he nuzzled against the vampire's hand. Happy that the man was alright now. Krory felt a pleasant warmth in his chest as he leaned over and hugged the sniffling child to him. Before he could stop them, tears fell from the boy's emerald eyes, making them sparkle like real jewels. "Hey now, none of that, I have you." Krory said soothingly, as he wiped Jasdevi's tears away lovingly with a small smile on his lips. Jasdevi blushed at his words, all of a sudden feeling quite childish.

"S-sorry..." he muttered in embarrassment.

"It's alright, just calm down." Krory said, rubbing the boy's back, when the next thing they know, the door is smashed open and hooded crow members burst it. Krory barely had enough time to duck behind a crate. Terror coursed through Jasdevi's veins and he had to fight down a whimper as he pressed himself against Krory's chest. He prayed the crow agents wouldn't look around thoroughly, knowing them though... they probably would.

Sadly, their suspicions were confirmed, as the crate they hid behind was thrown to the opposite wall. Arystar grabbed Jasdevi and placed him behind him, shielding the little boy, now almost appearing twelve as he growled furiously. He pulled out a weapon, which he had stolen from the weaponry case before leaving the Order.

"Don't come any closer!" He roared, pointing the glocks at the Crow agents. Krory knew his powers would probably suffice, but in the end it would cause more damage to himself if he consumed their blood.

Jasdevi stood behind Krory, terrified for both himself and the exorcist protecting him. I need to help him! I can't just stand here! Jasdevi thought, gulping down his fear and concentrating on his powers. A giant violet pentacle appeared in his hand and he threw it at the Crows. Most of them dodged, though one was hit, screaming in agony as dark matter coursed through him. Jasdevi felt some sort sadistic pleasure from the scream, a soft insane chuckle escaping his lips.

"Jasdevi!" Krory barked, actually sort of scaring the child. "Don't lose yourself now, or do you want them to pin you as a monster, even more than they already do?!" he growled at the little one. "Fight, but at least try not to let your full Noah consume you, do you understand!" The vampiric man said, truly angry at hearing that laugh again after so long as he shot and hit each of his targets, although the wounds were not fatal. The Noah's eyes widened and he snapped out of his sadistic daze. He gripped his head, the word 'monster' reverberating through his skull. Memories of humans calling him that, before he became a Noah, surfaced in his mind. Jasdevi's whole body seemed to freeze up and he stepped back in fear of himself.

After firing the last shot, Krory grabbed the still trembling boy and ran through the carts leaving the injured, and one dead, Crows as he made it to a residential cart. Evidently, the room must have belonged to a man and his daughter, because hanging everywhere was men's suits and a child's dresses, not to mention dolls and hair stuff scattered on the floor.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jasdevi asked softly, still somewhat in a daze.

"Disguises." Was all Krory said. He grabbed a green and blue laced dress with matching hat from the child's hangers and a black and white tail coat from the male's, before stuffing them in one of the empty suitcases, along with a random toy for Jasdevi, seeing as how he didn't even look at what he picked up. He then grabbed the boy and leapt from the train's car through the window, sprinting to a farm house, appearing empty.

Though he didn't show it, Jasdevi was still thinking about what Krory had said to him earlier. He pushed that thought to the side for now and looked at the dress Krory had picked up, giving it a inquisitive gaze. Sighing, Krory said, "It'll make it harder to track us if the people we pass think you're a girl." he admitted. "The hat will cover your ears, and the dress is a fre sizes bigger, meaning you can use it for a bit." the exorcist grumbled, plopping down on a hay bail. "I also grabbed you a toy so you won't be bored. I don't know what it is though." he confessed. The duel haired child bent down and retrieved the toy... it was a doll, a fucking porcelain doll. It had dark chocolate brown curls, with large reddish-pinkish eyes, with a pink bonnet and silk dress. Jasdevi pouted and placed the doll down, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I am NOT playing with this." he said with an air of finality, kicking the doll away. "I'll wear the goddamn dress, but I will NOT play with a doll." Coming close to his limit of patience, Krory sighed, trying to remain calm.

"What if, for the time being, I'll play with the doll with you and when we reach the next town, we can exchange it at a toy shop, deal?" He asked, reaching his hand out to shake Jasdevi's. The Noah shook his head.

"I don't want a toy though. Toys are like replacements for real people and I don't want that...especially since, for the first time in my life, I actually have a living person with me." Jasdevi smiled at Krory. "So...thanks, but no thanks." The truth was, he did sort of want a toy because he'd never been allowed them as a child, but he didn't want Krory to think of him as a child.

Krory blinked at the boy, a soft smile forming on his lips. "Very well, but we can still sell it. It looks french crafted, we could use the money for train fare, food, and clothes." He leaned forward and hugged the twelve year old, pressing an innocent kiss to his temple, before saying "Alright, time to try on the 'goddamn dress' as you put it." he chuckled, not noticing the flaming blush on Jasdevi's cheeks.

"Fine." Jasdevi pouted slightly, taking the dress. "But I'm putting it on myself."

"Alright, just don't get you hair tangled in the buttons." Krory replied with a shrug as he pointed to the ridiculous amount of buttons in the back of the dress. "I'll be up there to change if you need me." He added as he took the suit and climbed the ladder to the loft. Jasdevi nodded down and looked down at the dress in his grasp, wanting desperately to burn it or rip it to shreds. But instead, he sighed in defeat and changed into dress, carefully folding his Noah clothes that seem to grow with him. The golden locks come to life and button up the back of the dress, smoothing out the skirt, fixing the sleeves, and making sure his cat tail was fully covered. It payed to have the power to do that, since it made his life a whole lot easier. He examined himself with distaste. I have to at least make it more my style. he thought, closing his eyes and concentrating on changing the dress' color. The green and blue changed to jet black and crimson, looking more like a goth lolita dress now, the hat changed color as well, now as black as the night sky. Jasdevi smiled slightly, placing the sun hat like thing over his cat ears.

"Much better." He muttered, pleased with himself as he pulled on his old boots and crimson gloves to complete the outfit. "Kuketski!" Jasdevi called, picking up the folded Noah cloths. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Krory called back. Although, when he came down, he was only wearing the suit pants and the ruffled silk shirt, his cloak under his arm.

"Why aren't you wearing the coat?" Jasdevi asked curiously.

"My shoulders are too wide for it." The exorcist explained, pulling his cloak on over his shoulders. Jasdevi had to admit he wasn't shocked, seeing how the man had wide shoulders, yet a thin waist line. He would have been more shocked if the coat had fit. The Noah of Bond walked up to Krory, still holding his old clothes.

"Can we take these with us?" He asked, holding up the crimson clothing. "I don't wanna leave them here." Krory nodded, taking the clothes from the boy and putting them in a large pocket inside the cloak. A small smirk stretched the Noah's lips as he twirled slightly.

"Well, kuketski?" he asked in an overly adorable tone. "How do I look?" The question was more of a joke than anything but, at the same time, Jasdevi actually did want to know the answer. Krory smiled down at the small Noah, clapping softly in applause.

"Those colors fit you much better." he said with a wide smile. That's why Jasdevi loved his powers of materialization. He could make anything he imagined a reality, and he could use it for all purposes. He pulled at the hat slightly, realizing his hearing was a bit muffled.

"It's kind of hard to hear..." Jasdevi admitted softly. "My ears are covered." Hesitantly, he slipped his hand into Krory's, squeezing it slightly. "But...that doesn't really matter right now. We should go before someone finds us." Nodding, Arystar picked up the twelve year old and placed him on his shoulders. He calmly began to walk through the forest outside the barn. The forest was remote and peaceful. Jasdevi wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck, leaning his head onto the older male's as he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

As they walked in silence, Jasdevi's thoughts wandered back to what had happened on the train. He wondered why he had stopped? In the past, he would have just killed the humans in an instant... but... wasn't that what characterized him as a monster? For the first time in his life, Jasdevi wondered if that was what a Noah truly was. Nothing but a being that enjoyed the scream of pain his victims gave him.

"Jasdevi, I want you to know something." Krory spoke suddenly, breaking the silence and waking Jasdevi from his thoughts. "What I said on the train... I would never say that unless it's for your benefit. You know that, right?" he asked. The man knew that his words had been plaguing the child's mind, that's why he had spoke. Even if the Noah had to think long and hard, he needed the boy to understand that he had a choice. He didn't need to slaughter as he did before, for there was no Millennium Earl to order him to do so, and he was already accepted by the now exiled exorcist. Jasdevi could those others wrong. Krory knew the Noah of Bond could prove that he wasn't a monster.

Arystar's words made Jasdevi's emerald eyes tear up for some reason and he buried his face into the back of the man's head. "But you were right." He said softly, more memories from his past surfacing making him start crying. "Th-that's what I am.. Th-that's w-what everyone th-thinks..."

"No, that's what you were! As long as don't go back to that way, you're clean." Krory replied sternly. "I am considered a monster as well." He added, shocking the Noah. "The villagers feared me and my castle, some of them even attempted to kill me..." He carried on before Jasdevi could ask. "But, my friends saved me from that! I left that part of me behind and even went so as to blow up my own castle!" Krory could help but laugh at the memory of Allen and Lavi thinking he had killed himself, and the looks on their faces when he came out of the flames. "What I'm trying to say Jasdevi, is it's not too late for you either. If I must, I will save you from that life... all you must do, is allow me to." The vampire exorcist finished quietly.

"You can't save me from being a Noah," Jasdevi replied dully, his eyes flashing gold for a moment. "Killing humans is in my nature."

"What about Allen? He's a Noah, yet he is able to fight against it! Plus, you have three souls in there!" Jasdevi knew that Krory was referring to the souls of Jasdero, Devit, and his own. "Meaning there's three times the will power if you set your mind to it, or well, minds anyway." Arystar said optimistically. Jasdevi looked at Krory and chose to believe those words. He smiled slightly through his tears and nuzzled against the older male.

"Yeah, okay." The Noah replied, wiping his tears. "I'll try." Somehow, over the course of only a few days, Jasdevi had begun to trust this man with his life. After all, he had freed him from his prison and defended him multiple times. Krory smiled as he let the child sniffle. By the time they reached the next town, it was dusk and the sounds of laughter and music filled the air. Krory looked about, seeing booths with games and food filling the large town square. Apparently, there was a festival going on. Smiling, he set the child down.

"Would you like to join them?" he laughed, offering his hand to the twelve year old, tapping his foot along with the lively tune.

"Stop treating me like a little kid." Jasdevi pouted slightly, blushing. "'Cause I'm-" He froze mid-sentence, his attention being caught by some arcade games. "Kuketsuki! Look at that! Let's go play that!" He cried childishly, his behavior contradicting what he'd been saying. He grabbed Krory's hand, pulling him to the game with unexpected strength. Arystar looked at the Noah, noticing that he seemed to have grown in the last day... now looking almost thirteen.

He watched in amusement as Jasdevi chose a shooting game, not giving a shit if people whispered about a 'girl' being sure to lose. Jasdevi took two of the false revolvers, loading them both with false bullets.

"I don't think this game is for you little lady." The person running the game said kindly. "You sure you can handle two guns at once?" Jasdevi smirked sadistically, cocking the revolvers.

"Just watch. I'll get a perfect shot every time." He said confidently. People gathered to watch a little girl shoot two revolvers at once.

BANG!BANG! and the two towers of bottles fell down. Jasdevi looked at all the humans with a 'what now?!' kinda look, completely proud of himself as they all stood awestruck. Krory began clapping as he stepped forward. "That was wonderful! Now, my good sir, will you allow my daughter to choose her prize?" he chuckled at the faint blush that crossed Jasdevi's cheeks at the word 'daughter'. The man behind the counter was grumbling, before saying something that made Jasdevi feel cheated, and Krory angry.

"I don't give out prizes for lucky shots." Jasdevi glared at the human, his Noah telling him to attack. But he restrained himself, instead focusing on his indignation at the human's words. Lucky shots? He knocked down the towers with only one shot out of two revolvers at once, for god's sake! What about that was a lucky shot? Jasdevi was about to start to argue but, to his surprise, Krory beat him to it.

"Now, my good sir." Krory started dangerously. "My girl earned her prize, and did so in front of all these people!" He gestured to the crowd of now ticked off people. "Surely you wouldn't want to cheat an innocent girl and ruin your business in such a way."

The man grumbled, before growling at Jasdevi, "Choose your damn prize and leave my booth." in a manner resembling a spoiled child not getting their way. Jasdevi chose a crimson bow connected to a hair ribbon, something inside him screaming for it. Then, he death glared the man at the stall, his eyes turning molten gold for a moment before returning to emerald. Then he smiled innocently at the man.

"Thank you!" he said brightly and walked away with Krory, the human giving him a slightly fearful look as the Noah walked away. Jasdevi then realized what a stupid mistake he had made by doing that and hoped that no one in that crowd had been a supporter of the Black Order.

Krory growled at the man as they walked off, not thinking when he exposed his fangs. Now the man looked ready to piss himself.

"Come now Jasdevi, let's grab some sweets!" the vampiric male chuckled, heading towards a dango booth and purchasing three sticks for each of them. Jasdevi ate the dango happily, savoring the sweet flavor.

What neither knew, was the two Noah were watching, now in their human forms, in astonishment.

Tyki, being the Noah of Pleasure, could feel the happiness rolling off the duo in waves as they laughed together at the different booths.

Road found this sappy display disgusting. So much so, that she stuck her tongue out as if she was trying to rid herself of a bad taste. She looked up at Tyki. "I know we said we'd wait for a proper moment. But that," Road pointed Lero's tip at the pair who were now playing another game. "that has to stop." She said pouting. Tyki nodded in agreement, rubbing his temples in exasperation when Jasdevi hugged the exorcist tightly around the waist as a thank you.

"Indeed." He agreed.

"Jasdevi is being corrupted by an exorcist. After the festival ends, we strike." Road said with a smirk.

Blissfully unaware of the other Noah, Jasdevi was internally battling with himself. Why was he so happy with this guy? Yes, he was kind to him, but... this was a different kind of happy. Krory noticed the sudden shift in mood and, before Jasdevi could object, took the boy's hand. He set their things by a tree, hidden from those who might take it, and led Jasdevi to the dance floor. "Come along, we might show these punks a thing or two-" he said in a fake macho voice. This was so silly, that Jasdevi had to cover his mouth before he could out right laugh.

Tyki, being the slightly more human Noah, could not help but want to avoid having to break up such a lovely evening, that is, until he saw what looked a crow member in the crowd. Why that bitch! Tyki thought, believing Krory had set this up so that he could kill Jasdevi as he charged headlong at the crow member, causing a slight scene. Road followed him quickly, Lero shouting in protest as she also charged into the crowd.

Jasdevi's eyes widened slightly when he caught a glimpse of Tyki and Road. "Kuketsuki, we have to go." He said in an urgent voice. "Now." Deciding to listen to the small teen, Krory scooped him up and snatched their belongings.

"Jasdevi, grab the flask in my pocket!" he ordered. Jasdevi complied, taking a flask out of one of the inner pocket of the cloak and opened it for the vampire. Krory then drank almost the whole damn thing, getting an almost armored appearance, like when they had fought at the Ark. Using the bloody wings on his back, Arystar launched into the air at top speed. Jasdevi closed his eyes tightly, hiding his face in the man's cloak to keep the wind from his eyes. The strong wind blew the hat off his head, though Jasdevi could really care less about it. The exorcist continued to fly at top speed, not stopping until they were at least three towns away. The only reason they stopped then, was because they'd crashed, Arystar purposely angling his body to receive the most damage so as to protect Jasdevi. The Noah of Bond felt his stomach lurch when they hit the ground, feeling panic welling up inside him.

"Kuketsuki!" He cried. "Vampire! Are you okay?" Jasdevi asked desperately, his heart filled with panic. No answer came.

* * *

**Oh noes! O.O Will Krory-kins be okay? **

**Jasdevi: He better not be dead! **

**You really think I'd do that?**

**Jasdevi: *shrug* **

***pout* Just do the thing...**

**Jasdevi: Review and Favorite! We'll see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3- Angel

**Hey guys! New chapter! :D Now we get to see what happens to Krory-kins! **

**Road: ooh! Tyki and I are in this chapter. *giggle***

**Yes, yes you are. Before we start, I want to once again warn you guys about the OOC behavior of Jasdevi and Krory. Road?**

**Road: NoahofBond18 does not own DGM or any of its characters. But she wishes she did. **

**Bond and Road: Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3- Angel

It took close to half an hour for the exorcist to awaken and, when he did, he found himself covered by a cloak and that Jasdevi had started a fire with fish from a nearby creek cooking over it.

"Ugh... Jasdevi, what the heck happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head, seeing that his blood armor was now faded away. Jasdevi looked up at the voice.

"Kuketsuki!" The Noah exclaimed happily, hugging the man tightly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Y-you crashed, and got hurt!" he sobbed into Krory's shoulder, wondering to himself why he was so relieved. Krory smiled, rubbing the teen's back.

"Hey, I'm okay, just bruised. Please stop crying dear one." he whispered to the distraught Noah.

"I-I was sc-scared!" the child continued to sob, clutching Krory tightly. Arystar slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, the teen still hugging him as the vampiric male rocked him back and forth, humming a soft tune.

"Hey now," He chuckled after a while. "If we don't get up, our dinner will burn. And I don't think you will enjoy the taste of charcoal!" He whispered softly, in that silly yet soothing way of his. Jasdevi nodded and hiccuped, wiping his tears and sitting back beside the fire. He was wondering why Tyki and Road had been there at the festival. Was the Earl looking for him? Why didn't he want to go back then? He was a Noah... he belonged... where did he belong again? He no longer knew his place in the world. The Noah of Bond took the fish he had been cooking, handing one to Krory, then beginning to eat his own fish. Krory glanced at the male across from him, now changed back into his male clothing so that he could sleep. "Jasdevi? What happened?" He asked as he slid next to the boy, putting his arm around him. "Why were you so scared?" he asked, seeing the boy still had a few tears in his eyes.

"I thought... I thought..." Jasdevi gulped, choking out the next words. "... I thought you were... dead." Krory's eyes softened at the boy and his cheeks reddened slightly. This boy... is amazing. He reached over and pulled the boy to him so he was resting in his lap. He rocked the teen, calming him down. A feeling took root it Krory's chest. A feeling that he'd never felt before.

"Hush Jasdevi. I'm here. I did not leave. I'm still here..." he whispered soothingly into Jasdevi's ear. The child blushed, nuzzling into the exorcist's warm. Perhaps this was why he didn't want to go back to the Earl. Because of this man. He wanted to stay with him...

Slowly, Arystar leaned his face closer to Jasdevi's and gently kissed his forehead. Then pulled back, awaiting the boy's response to this action. The vampiric man was so worried about how the teen would react. Jasdevi blushed and then, before he knew what he was doing, gave the vampire a light peck on the lips. Arystar blushed bright red at the kiss, making the teen in his lap giggle. He then returned the favor by gently pecking the boy's cheeks. The cat ears on Jasdevi's head twitched happily and he licked Krory's neck like a kitten. The vampire exorcist went bright red, before leaning down and capturing the neko in an innocent, yet slow, kiss, while he hugged Jasdevi closer.

After a few moments, he pulled back as he stuttered out, "S-sorry Jasdevi, I didn't know what I was doing..." as he scratched the back of his head shyly, even though he still kept hugging the teen. Jasdevi's smile only widened and he closed his eyes.

"It's okay..." He purred, curling up against the man's chest.

"Come on, we should get some sleep." Krory said as he gently carried Jasdevi over to where his cloak lay. He carefully laid him down, before scooting next to him.

Tyki watched the scene with interested. They had captured, and later killed, the crow member at the festival, but had used Road's abilities to get the truth out of him. So, that exorcist had betrayed the Order to save the Noah of Bond. This might be interesting... but why did Jasdevi run from me and Road? he asked himself, glad Road was keeping quiet, probably just because her damn yaoi fangirl mind had begun kicking in. Road grinned, almost not wanting to ruin this wonderful yaoi scene. But the Earl's word was law. They had to bring Jasdevi home, no matter what. She looked up at her uncle, seeing his troubled expression.

"What's the matter Tyki-pon?" she asked. When he didn't answer she pouted. "Ne~! Tyki-pon! What's wrong?!" she whined.

"We may have a problem..." Tyki finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Road asked curiously.

"If what that Crow said was true, then that-" The Noah of Pleasure pointed at the two other males. "is out problem. If Jasdevi has fallen for this exiled exorcist, then he most likely won't want to return, and we all remember the last time they tried to force a Noah's return..." Both Noah fell silent, remembering Neah, the awol family member. "Besides," he continued. "I represent pleasure, I myself gain energy from people's happiness, why would I wish to deprive my own brothers of that feeling?" he asked. Road nodded, looking back at the Noah of Bond.

"But the Earl said to bring him back home, no matter what." she repeated softly. "We don't have a choice Tyki..." Tyki sighed, having never felt this much happiness from the twins before, but finally he spoke.

"I know. And we will bring them back, just not now..." He said, lighting a cigarette. "We'll just tell the Earl that Crow showed up and caused us to lose track of them." Road sighed, not liking to disobey the Earl. But she also hated seeing her brethren upset.

"Alright. I'll tell the Earl. You keep an eye on him. If anything happens, if that exorcist let's any harm come to him, you bring him home okay?" she asked, looking up at the taller Noah and awaiting his reaction.

"Fine by me, as long as the vampire bitch doesn't try to get it on with Jasdevi, I don't mind babysitting." Tyki shrugged. Road giggled hysterically.

"Call me if that happens. I gots some pics to take." Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell Sheryl about this! My perverted older brother will want to write some trashy novel about this!"

"Okay uncle Tyki! I promise not to tell daddy!" and with that, Road vanished into one of her doors, leaving Tyki doubt her words.

Jasdevi and Krory lay next to each other on the cloak, neither of them asleep. The Noah of Bond remained silent, curled up against the exorcist's side, pretending to be asleep so as not to bother Krory. Said vampire was staring up at the stars above them, thoughts buzzing around in his mind. Finally, after an eternity of silence, he finally spoke, "Jasdevi, I think... I might love you..." Krory murmured, believing the teen asleep already. Jasdevi, though not actually asleep, stayed silent and still. Love him? The vampire loved him? His heart skipped a beat with joy. Love. That's what this feeling must be. Krory sighed, before saying, "you are amazing, you are stubborn, sensitive, bashful, yet so energetic and childish... you're just perfect." he whispered to the supposedly sleeping male, while he pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead with each appraising word.

Jasdevi's blush deepened with every word said. How he wanted to tell the vampire how much he loved him as well. He wanted this stupid potion to wear off quicker so that the man could stop treating him like a child in public. Jasdevi wanted to love this man... but could he? Would he be seen as a traitor by the Earl for falling in love with an exorcist? Would he become just like the 14th?

Softly, Krory turned his eyes to the sky once more and stared at the stars. "I never thought I would find someone to fill that space again... after you left Eliade." he said. Jasdevi felt something unpleasant in his stomach... who's Eliade? Whoever they are, he doesn't like them! He listened closer. "The whole time, I knew that the love you felt was not wholly for me... and I thought that was all a beast such as I could get out of love, but now... here I am, with my very own mischievous angel at my side..." he chuckled, pulling Jasdevi closer, being careful not to 'wake' him.

Angel? Jasdevi felt himself tear up slightly. He had never been referred to as 'angel'. All he

had ever heard people call him was demon, monster, freak, abomination... he had never been loved truly... not even by his own parents. Now, he realized that he found love and comfort with the most unlikeliest of people. An exorcist. He smiled and pressed himself closer to Krory.

The exorcist blinked, surprised at the sudden movement. "I'm sorry angel dear, did I wake you?" Krory asked, before going red, not knowing that the Noah had already heard him refer to him as such. Jasdevi shook his head.

"It's fine..." He muttered, not wanting to tell the vampire that he'd heard every word.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just had to get a few things off my mind..." Krory answered truthfully, moving a piece of Jasdevi's hair to behind his ear. He pulled the teen to his chest, where the Noah was shocked to feel droplets land in his hair. Jasdevi looked up, seeing tears. He slowly reached a crimson gloved hand to the man's cheek, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"Kuketsuki... why are you crying? Is something wrong?" he asked softly. Krory just looked down at the Noah, a true smile on his face as he continued to cry.

"No, nothing's wrong my dear, everything is fine... I no longer feel empty thanks to you." he said shyly, pressing their foreheads together as he wrapped the Noah of Bond in a tender embrace and just stared into his eyes.

"Empty?" Jasdevi asked, feeling his own empty feeling vanishing slowly. "How so?"

"I was always alone, persecuted for what I was... and even when I thought I had found love once before, I still felt empty, alone and forgotten when I rotted in that castle and even in the Order. I knew I didn't fit in. But now, here with you, with not even a roof over our heads, I feel... whole." He whispered, pulling Jasdevi closer with each word.

"That's... kind of like me..." Jasdevi said slowly, remembering his own tortured past. Looking into his eyes as he cupped his chin, Arystar leaned in and kissed him slowly with passion, for the long moments before pulling back and saying,

"We should sleep now my dearest. We need to rise early if we are to evade the Crow..." Jasdevi nodded, blushing madly, and curled up once again against Krory's chest.

"Good night...Krory..." Jasdevi whispered, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

**'KAWAII! :3 **

**Jasdevi: Shut up. **

**Oh, quit pouting. It IS cute. He admitted his feelings to you. **

**Jasdevi: *blushes and looks away***

**That's what I thought. Anyway, thanks again to Jasdevi's Secret Sissy for the help. :) Next chapter will be up soon. Bye nii~ **

**~NoahofBond18**


	4. Chapter 4- Thirst

**Hiya guys! Yay, another chapter of Bonded Noah! :D In this chapter, some weird shit happens, but also some cute shit happens. Plus, Jasdero and Devit finally come to play! **

**Jasdero: Finally! Hee!**

**Devit: Hell yeah!**

***laughs* Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Devi: I will. NoahofBond18 does not own DGM or any of its characters though she really wishes she did. **

**Jasdero: OOC warning! Hee hee!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Thirst

Jasdevi awoke the next morning in Krory's arms. He smiled in content at the warmth radiating from the older male. His stomach growled with hunger and he decided to get something to eat. Very slowly, so as not to wake the exorcist, he got up and went to hunt for something to eat.

The Exorcist awoke by the sound of approaching footsteps, believing them to belong to Jasdevi, that is, until he was straddled and a hand wrapped around his windpipe with surprising strength. His eyes snapped open, only to see Tyki Mikk on top of him with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Vampire, we need to talk." The Noah said dangerously. Tyki looked down at the exorcist, a slight glare on his face. Krory glared back up at the Noah of Pleasure, having a very hard time breathing with the man's hand over his windpipe.

"What do you want?" He managed to hiss up at Tyki.

"Just to talk." The portuguese man replied, still glaring. "Listen Crowley, or whatever you name is, keep him happy. The Earl wants him back and, as long as I see him happy, I will risk my own ass to keep the Earl away, but..." Tyki's glare intensified as he tightened his hold on Krory's neck. "if I see that you've hurt him in any way... it won't only be the twins that have to answer to the Millennium Earl! Do I make myself clear?" Krory nodded, spots popping up in his vision. At once, Tyki released the other male's throat and stood, brushing himself off. Arystar sat up, gasping for air and rubbing his neck. "Good, now, I must depart. Oh, and by the way," Tyki said as he lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "Jasdevi is by the river and, in that form, he can't swim." And with that, he vanished, leaving Krory alone once more. Said exorcist stood and quickly made his way to the river where he found Jasdevi kneeling on the shore, staring hungrily at the fish, his cat ears sticking straight up. Beside the boy, who now looked about 16 years old, was a dead rabbit that he had obviously killed earlier on. When Krory walked up to him, Jasdevi looked up and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted. "Look what I caught!" Jasdevi said proudly, showing him the rabbit. Krory saw some blood dripping from the tips of Jasdevi's long hair and he suddenly knew how the Noah had killed the rabbit. The vampire smiled at the Neko, then remembered what Tyki had told him.

"Jasdevi, I was wondering. In your full form... can you swim?" He asked. Jasdevi looked away, slightly embarrassed at the answer, his eyes silently telling Krory he couldn't. Damn... he was planning on taking a bath later... but he wouldn't if that meant putting Jasdevi in danger.

"But..." Jasdevi brightened slightly. "but the twins can! Jasdero and Devit can swim!"

"I was wondering about them... I wonder how they feel about 'us' seeing how, technically, I'm with them both at the same time..." Krory muttered, worried the Noah twins will be less then thrilled at the idea.

"They're fine with it." Jasdevi said, looking hungrily back at the fish in the river. "I'm gonna split..." he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and whispering something under his breath. In the next second, the two Noah twins sat on the river bank, cat ears twitching on their heads. They both looked up at Krory.

"Hello, Jasdero, Devitto. Long time now no see." Arystar chuckled slightly, kneeling down in front of the sixteen year old looking twins and pet Devit's black ears, scratching softly behind Jasdero's golden ones. The twins both purred in unison, Jasdero leaning into the man's touch, silently begging for more. "Now," Krory smiled. "Who wants fish?" The twins pouted slightly when he removed his hands, but then there cheeks lit up with a deep blush as Krory removed his clothes until he was in his boxers and jumped into the river. They looked at each other, still blushing and grinned.

"Wait for us!" Devit cried.

"Wait! Wait! hee!" Jasdero echoed as he and his twin also jumped into the water, surfacing in only a moment laughing with delight. The three of them were soon busy catching wish, catching close to 20. Suddenly, Krory remembered something.

"Uh... boys? You do realize... you've just soaked your clothes right?"

"We know." They said in unison, shrugging. "We can dry them quickly though." Devit grinned mischieviously at his brother, then tackled him. Jasdero squeaked in surprise as they both went under, coming up laughing. Krory felt himself grin, before dunking under the water, to only back out between the twins and pull them under with him, before resurfacing and splashing the twins. The seriousness of the previous days had taken it's toll on him, and he needed a break. Jasdero and Devitto laughed, hugging his neck and nuzzling against his cheeks, their hair soaking wet and their make up running. He laughed, not caring that he was getting black smudges on his neck and cheeks as he engulfed the boys in an embrace and picked them both up. They were surprisingly light for their height. For the first time Krory could see how thin they both were.

"You two need to eat more." He said slightly worried, yet still sort of joking as he carried them to the river back. Their stomachs growled at the mention of eating.

"Hungry! Hee!" Jasdero giggled.

"Yeah. Let's go eat that rabbit and those fish. Nyah~" Devit added with a mewl.

"Nyah!" The twins mewled happily in unison, taking the vampire's arms. "Come on!" Krory chuckled before saying,

"Very well, just remember to keep the skin. We could fill it with leaves to use as a pillow." He said, not like the ache in his head from sleeping on a root the night before. The twins nodded, Devitto picking up the fish and Dero picking up the rabbit.

They walked back to their campsite, putting down the dead animals, taking out their revolvers and pointing them at the ground, cocking them. Krory watched in slightly morbid fascination as they shouted, "Red Bomb! Burning Red Planet!" shooting a large fireball from the two revolvers. The flames landed on the pile of sticks from the night before and ignited. Dero and Devit grinned at each other and high fived. "Yeah! Now we can cook!" They exclaimed happily. They sat down beside the fire, Devit hugging his brother to warm him up. Jasdero looked up at Krory and pulled him down next to them.

"Vampire sits with us. hee!" the blonde teenager grinned. Krory used to hate being called that but, for some reason, he doesn't care if these boys say it.

"Okay," the older male laughed. "I'll sit with you." Jasdero pulled him down next to him and began nuzzling against the vampire, trying to absorb the man's body heat. Devitto pouted, standing and tugging at his twin's arms.

"Hey! Don't hog him Dero!" He said indignantly.

"Dero's not hogging him." Jasdero giggled, nuzzling closer. To stop their bickering, Krory shifted so he was in the middle, before pulling both Noah to him, so close they were almost in his lap as he shivered slightly, because he blocked the wind from reaching the sopping wet teens. Jasdero sneezed, shivering slightly. Devitto looked at his brother worriedly, then looked up at Krory.

"We can merge again, if you want. It'll be easier to travel if we do." The ravenette said matter of factly.

"Merge! hee hee!" the blonde giggled in an insane sort of way.

"If that is what you wish, then you may do it." Krory said, petting each boy, before kissing their heads. They blushed, then pulled out their revolvers and standing up. They pointed the guns at each other's heads and began singing the strange song Krory had heard them sing back at the Ark, shooting each other on the last note. Krory had to admit, he still flinches at the sound of the gunshot, but he doesn't really mind. The smoke that used to be the Noah twins condensed back into a dry Jasdevi, who plopped back down on the grass beside Krory. He smiled at seeing his duel souled angel as he pulled him to himself, and kissed his cheeks. "Hello dearest." Jasdevi leaned his head on Krory's chest, his tail swaying happily.

"Hello vampire." Krory smiled, pulling the Noah closer as he watched the cooking fish, before grabbing a done on and handing it to Jasdevi.

"Eat, I never realized how skinny you were." The Noah of Bond took the fish and looked at it for a moment.

"I'm used to being starved." He said out of no where, in a nonchalant tone, before biting into the fish as if he hadn't said anything at all. Krory stopped at hearing this and asked,

"What do you mean?" although a part of him was guessing. Jasdevi lowered his head slightly so that his hair covered his eyes.

"Before I became a Noah, I had a human family... sort of... except my parents didn't really like me. Every day they beat me and blamed me for everything and they'd starve me. There were plenty of weeks where I had to go without food." He explained softly. "That's why I'm so thin." Krory felt his eyes water slightly, before he pulled Jasdevi to him and hugged him tightly.

"No matter what, I promise to do everything in my power to ensure that never happens again." He whispered, voice cracking as he imagined little Jasdevi, bruised, hungry, and sad. The sixteen year old nodded, pressing himself against the man's chest.

"Thank you." He said softly, hoping that the man's words were true.

"I truly do love you..." said Krory as he gently nuzzled the boy's neck, before trailing kisses from his neck, to his cheeks, to finally his lips.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jasdevi wrapped his arms around the vampire's shoulders and deepened the kiss, holding Krory close. The sudden shift caused Krory to topple over, nearly landing on Jasdevi but he was able to catch himself on his elbows, still locking lips with the boy, deepening the kiss as he caressed the younger's cheek, hovering over him. A smirk played on the teen's lips as he gently nipped Krory's bottom lip, wanting in. The vampire smiled softly, he opened his mouth, although he didn't just let Jasdevi enter, he started a soft battle with the appendages. It was Jasdevi that lost the battle as they parted, needing air. Jasdevi panted, his cheeks flushed a lovely red color. Smiling down at his amore, Krory wanted to continue as he softly caressed the rosy cheeks, gently moving a lock of hair behind the boy's ear. Laughingly kissing the boy's cheeks and forehead, but he would not continue, never without the boy's permission. Jasdevi turned his head away, telling the man that once was enough for now, his cheeks still blazing red. That had been his first kiss. Never, not in a million years, had he ever imagined his first kiss would be with an exorcist, much less this one. But he was glad it had been. Krory smiled down at the boy, before rolling to the side so he laid next to him in the grass, gently twirling a lock Jasdevi's hair on his fingers. The Noah smiled slightly, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

He watched his love, before that overly familiar thirst began to form in his throat, but when he reached for his flask, he realized... it was empty. Panic set in, at the second the thirst was small, but it was quickly growing. Jasdevi looked at his vampire worriedly, seeing something was wrong.

"Kuketsuki? What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Krory laughed nervously, waving his hands in a dismissive manner, while at the same time, he felt his fangs stinging, and throat drying quickly... he had to find an akuma soon...

"You're lying," Jasdevi said matter of factly. "Tell me the truth." Before Krory could even say anything, the Noah noticed his eyes looked sharper now, and when he shifted he brushed against the empty flask. Jasdevi realized that Krory was thirsty for blood and if he wasn't drinking... it meant he'd run out. He didn't want to find out what would happen if the vampire went too long without blood. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head and he moved closer to Krory, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the exorcist. "Vampire..." he started, leaning closer so that his throat was by Krory's mouth. "Bite me." he whispered softly. Arystar paused, shock evident on his face when the word's meaning came to him. He tore his hungry eyes away from the neck, looking up at the Noah.

"That would be idiotic! If I should lose control..." he trailed off, a part of him urging him to drink, but his mind continued to replat Eliade's death in his mind. A small smiled stretched the Noah's lips.

"It's fine. I promise. Everything will be fine." He leaned closer. "Just do it. Bite me." Jasdevi unzipped his collar, pulling it down so his neck was fully exposed. Krory hesitated a moment, before leaning closer. He didn't want to hurt his love like he had when they fought, so he shyly licked the skin and blew on the same spot, weakening and desensitizing the skin a small touch, before he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled the Noah to him as he sank his fangs into the younger male's neck. Jasdevi took in a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of the vampire feeding on him. It was a strange feeling. Like his strength was being sucked out of him, but... at the same time it was a pleasurable sensation.

Krory was restraining himself, being careful not to chug the life giving fluid from his lover's neck. It tasted different from the blood of an Akuma. It tasted... sweet and it felt almost pleasurable as it slipped down his throat. As Arystar continued to drink, it became a bit hard to breath. Jasdevi took in large gulps of air, his eyelids drooping slightly. Krory's more primal side kicked in, he rolled them over, still with his teeth attached, so that he was on top, enjoying the sweet liquid while in the back of his mind, alarm bells were going off. The Noah gasped at this, feeling weaker by the minute. His eyes closed and his spine arched backwards with a moan of both pain and pleasure. Krory quickly grasped the teen's hand so that he could feel the pulse just in case, while at the same time he tried to hide the fact that he liked hearing the Noah moan.

He slowly detached his teeth, licking the skin softly as a way to both rid it of the leaking blood and to apologize in a way for the slightly harsh treatment. The Noah's breaths were deep and slow, his eyes still closed. His muscles seemed to go limp under the exorcist. "Ngh..." he groaned softly. As Krory's mind cleared and his eyes lost their haze, the exorcist stood and looked at the Noah, watching as the holes closed themselves, leaving only what could pass for a hickie.

"Jasdevi... are you alright my love? I am so sorry." He whispered as he caressed the boy's neck and his cheek, guilt washing over him at seeing just how much of the boy's essence he'd taken. Jasdevi nodded, but did not speak, still trying to properly get air into his lungs. He felt too weak to move and he wasn't planning on it either. Sighing, Krory takes the boy into his arms and begins the trek back to the road, trying to reach a town for him to rest in a proper bed. The teen rests his head on Krory's shoulder, relishing the warmth of the man holding him. Krory nuzzled the smaller male as he saw a coach man coming. He simply called to him and offered him some pieces of gold to the man so that they may get a ride to the next town.

* * *

**Jasdevi: So... I got bitten? **

**And he drank from you. **

**Jasdevi: No shit sherlock. **

**Well meh! Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and thanks to Jasdevi's Secret Sissy for the help. Bye nii~ **


	5. Chapter 5- Claim Us

**Yo! Special little surprise in this chapter. *evil smile* This chapter is actually the longest so far I think. I'm really greatful for the people who actually like this story and to Jasdevi's Secret Sissy for the help. Thanks so much guys! Krory?**

**Krory: Bond does not own DGM or any of its characters though she dearly wishes she did. **

**Jasdevi: OOC warning! **

**Road: Lemon warning! *giggles***

* * *

Chapter 5- Claim Us

When they reached the next town, Krory thanked the man and carried Jasdevi into an inn, renting a room. Once in the room, he gently placed the Noah on the bed. Jasdevi opened his eyes slightly to look up at the man.

"Good to see you awake, my sweet." Krory chuckled, guilt still present in his eyes as he moved the long hair from Jasdevi's face. Jasdevi smiled slightly.

"I never fell asleep." He said softly. "Krory?"

"Yes?" The vampire asked as he sat down next to the Noah.  
"How... how was it?" Jasdevi asked.

"How was what?" Krory asked, before understanding. "Oh... it was sweet... and..." He stopped himself, his overtly truthful side kicking in as he almost revealed that he'd heard the Noah moan. He didn't want to embarrass the teen, not to mention himself as well. Jasdevi smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad." He replied. Arystar's eyes softened at the boy, before laying down beside him. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, before snuggling close as he said,

"Sleep now, Jasdevi, so that you can regain some energy..." he whispered, kissing the boy's temple. The younger male nodded.

"Can you... can you get me something to eat?" Jasdevi asked slowly, as if nervous to make such a request.

"Of course my angel." Krory said as he kisses the boy gently, before getting up and heading down stairs. Once he had left, Jasdevi struggled to his feet. He wanted to try to move around a bit, maybe secretly follow the vampire down stairs. So he did just that, slowly walking behind Krory and testing out his legs.

Arystar had reached the end of the stairs, when a busty and scantily clad woman stumbled over to him. "Hey there, tall, dark, and spooky- wanna play with me?" she asked, vodka heavy on her breath. Before Krory could even say anything, she smashed her lips to his and in the instant, he heard a gasp.

Jasdevi, who had reached the top of the staircase, had seen this, his eyes widening slightly. He lowered his head and turned, going back to room, locking the door behind him and collapsing back on the bed with tears welling up in his eyes. Crimson gloved hands gripped his chest as he felt his already fragile heart shatter like glass.

Shoving the woman off, Krory ran up the steps and, once he reached the door, discovered it locked. He began beating the door, all the while saying that what Jasdevi had just seen wasn't what it looked like. Jasdevi simply ignored the knocks, crying silently into his hands. He looked up when someone placed a hand on his shoulder, confused at who it could possibly be. Tear soaked eyes found another pair of golden eyes looking back at him.

"T-Tyki hic?" Jasdevi hiccuped softly as he looked at his elder 'brother'. "W-why are you hic here?" the smaller Noah asked as Tyki wiped his tears with a handkerchief. Tyki smiled slightly, sitting next to the younger Noah.

"I'm here to take you home." He replied softly. Jasdevi's eyes widened.

"H-home?" he asked. As in back to the Millennium Earl, who could not be thrilled that one of his own Noah had fallen in love with an exorcist. "B-but I can't go back! The Earl will kill us!" he said, voice momentarily altering to sound like Devit's and Jasdero's before returning to Jasdevi. Tyki frowned at that. A part of him knew that was a possibility, but he didn't want to believe it as he pulled his 'little brother' to his chest and rubbed his back as he whimpered and sniffled their tears, the blonde shaking in his grasp. "Please Tyki... don't make me go back..." Jasdevi whispered through his tears, fear in his voice. "Please don't..."

Tyki sighed, about to actually allow Bondomu to run away, when all of a sudden, a heart shaped door formed and opened in the room. However, instead of the Noah of Dreams exiting, all they saw were chains shooting out. They wrapped around Jasdevi, wrenching him into the swirling purple void. Jasdevi hissed in pain as he was forced to his knees, chained in front of Road. He looked up at the short female, terror glinting in his golden eyes.

She grinned down at him. The only reason she had allowed him to stay with the damned exorcist so long, was so that her dear uncle Tyki wouldn't bail her out, not to mention all the yaoi! She eyed him, before laughing and calmly stating, "So... Jasdevi, have fun whoring yourself out to the vampire exorcist?" she asked, licking a lollipop, before grinning and pointing at his neck, flicking the bruise painfully. "Ha! No need to answer. Here is all the proof I need! Now, allow me to ask, did it hurt when you realized he just bled you dry and then just went for that slut right after?" Road asked in a sing song voice, a sadistic giggle escaping her mouth. The Noah of Bond's words caught in his throat and he lowered his head, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. The male's golden eyes dulled, becoming lifeless and miserable. He knew that Road was just messing with him, rubbing the pain in further. He didn't acknowledge her question.

Tyki, having just stepped through the door, found a sight of a laughing Road and broken looking Jasdevi. "Road, that's enough..." Tyki said. He loved his niece... but he also loved his 'younger brother'. Road pouted, looking back down at the broken hearted Noah and sighing.

"Fine." a smirk stretched her lips. "Lord Millennium will have a talk with him soon anyway." Jasdevi's lifeless eyes widened slightly and he began to tremble. The Millennium Earl was sure to punished him. Terror filled his soul, but he kept his head lowered. Tyki scowled at her as he knelt beside Jasdevi, unchained him, and picked him up.

"In due time Road, but for now, let him rest. He should be back to his full size tomorrow anyway."

"Okay." Road chirped, turning on her heal. "I'll tell Earl-tama the good news." She walked away without another word. Jasdevi trembled, the cat ears flat against his head in terror. Tyki carried Jasdevi to the bedroom that belonged to the Noah of Bond, before laying him on the bed. He, himself, laid on the floor.

"Mind if I stay with you for the night?" He grumbled with a cigarette in his mouth. He knew Jasdevi would be frightened to be alone tonight. The Noah of Bond nodded shakily.

"N-no... smoking..." He muttered, not like the smoke from the cigarette.

"Alright." The hobo/gentleman said, extinguishing the cigarette with the palm of his hand. He sat up and glanced at the younger Noah, before jokingly stating, "your hair's a mess!" and reaching over and smoothing it down, a cheeky grin on his face. The neko leaned against Tyki's hand, desperately wanting some form of comfort. His shattered heart pounded painfully in his chest. Seeing just how much the boy needed comfort, Tyki pulled himself up into the queen sized bed and hugged the Noah of Bond, petting him. Jasdevi nuzzled his nose against the elder Noah's chest, sniffling. "Sssh... for what he did... it just proves he didn't deserve you anyway..." The sobs seemed to intensify as Jasdevi buried his face in Tyki's chest. Tyki began humming and swaying with the dual haired boy, placing a peck on his head. "It's alright... I have you."

After a while, the teen's sobs turned into soft hiccups. His trembling lessened considerable as he leaned his head against Tyki, closing his eyes. Tyki held the smaller boy, silently comforting him, before pulling him closer and kissing a tear tracked cheek. Jasdevi's eyes widened slightly, a small blush on his cheeks.

"T-Tyki?" He asked in a soft voice, slightly confused by the gesture. Tyki stared at him for a long moment before kissing his forehead and saying,

"I have been meaning to say... I love you Jasdevi... I have for a very long time..." Jasdevi's heart ached painfully. He didn't think he could believe in love right now.

"Tyki... I..." He didn't know what to say, or do. Or how to react.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything at the moment..." Tyki said gently. "...just think about it, okay?" He carefully pecked the boy's lips, before lying down with him again, holding Jasdevi to his chest.

The Noah of Bond's mind buzzed with questions and thoughts, not knowing what was read and what was not anymore. Who really loved him? Or better yet... who could he love and trust back? Was it better to simply give up on love all together? He would probably be beaten half to death tomorrow anyway... so what was the point of even thinking about something as pointless as love? It's not like it existed for him in the first place.

Tyki continued petting the boy, his inner Noah telling him to just admit he wanted to mate with Bondomu. But, his own human side said that Jasdevi needed time to heal and, instead, began to concoct a plan to help Jasdevi to escape his ill fated end.

Jasdevi soon found himself falling asleep in Tyki's arms, not caring because the elder man was warm. As he listened to the soft breathing Bondomu released, Tyki slowly kissed the boy once more, before slipping out in search of that exorcist. Tyki went back to the inn that he had found Jasdevi in, looking for the vampire that dared to hurt his 'younger brother'. He wanted to kill the vampiric bitch, but he held himself back. He knew, that if he had any hope of saving Jasdevi from the Earl, he'd need help. He soon found the exorcist back at the inn, sitting silently on the bed.

"Hello vampire, done fucking your whore already? She must have been quite good, seeing how you left a prize such as Jasdevi to cry all alone." Tyki hissed, momentarily forgetting he needed the man's help to save his 'younger brother.' Krory looked up. Once he saw who it was, he stood and glared at the Noah.

"That wasn't what it looked like." He snarled. Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" the Noah asked. "Cause to me, it looked like you made out with some whore." Krory was about to defend himself but, before he could, Tyki said, "Forget that for now, at the moment I need you alive."

"Why?" Krory asked, now more curious instead of angry.

"Simple, because of you fuck up, the Earl has Jasdevi. We're going to save him." Krory didn't ask, only nodded in agreement. Happy with the male's silence, Tyki walked forward, before saying, "Take my hand, and we'll go to Jasdevi." The exorcist took Tyki's hand hesitantly. He wanted to save Jasdevi...

After disappearing, then reappearing in a cloud of butterflies, they arrived in Tyki's room, right down the hall from Jasdevi's room. A scream of pure agony came from the direction of the Earl's office. Both men looked up, shocked, before rushing forward.

Inside the Earl's office was a very frightening sight. The Earl was standing in front of Jasdevi, his blood soaked sword in his hand. Jasdevi was on the ground at the Earl's feet, covered in deep gashes and large bruises. His two toned hair had been sliced off, so that it now reached about an inch past his shoulders. The Noah of Bond was trembling violently, sobbing and coughing blood.

"Come now Jasdevi," The Millennium Earl said in a sickly sweet tone. "I'm only a father disciplining a naughty child, after all-" At that moment, Tyki smashed down the door, while Krory rushed forward, directly towards the Earl and Jasdevi. The Noah of Bond whimpered, covering his head with his arms. The Earl looked up, swiftly blocking an attack Krory threw at him. Krory bared his teeth, ready to rip the man apart.

"Back away from Jasdevi, you pitiful swine!" he hissed.

"Who are you to talk? You came in here without invitation." The Millennium Earl's grin widen slightly as he pointed his blade at the vampire. Jasdevi looked up, his eyes clouded with agony.

"Ku...kets...ki..." he choked out before vomiting blood onto the floor. That made Krory snap as he lunged at the Earl effectively distracting him, while Tyki grabbed Jasdevi and used most of the energy to teleport the two out, leaving Krory to fight the Earl, while Tyki contacted more Noah to help fight the Earl. Krory fought the Earl with everything he had, putting his rage into each of his attacks. To Tyki's surprise, Road appeared. "Hi there!" She grinned.

"What is it Road?" He hissed defensively, shielding Jasdevi. He never reacted that way to his niece, he usually was over protective, but not now. She pouted.

"I'm just here to help. God Tyki." Jasdevi coughed blood, feeling his consciousness slipping away. His breathing became deep as if he was struggling to get air in his lungs.

"Fine, then do so by distracting the Earl. The exorcist will need help." Tyki growled as he gently lifted Jasdevi wedding style.

"Can do!" Road giggled, vanishing.

"Ty...ki..." Jasdevi said softly, leaning his head on the man's chest.

"Yes dear?" he asked, holding the young Noah to him softly as he began to run, careful not to jostle the teen.

"It... hurts..." Jasdevi whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks. Once they were safely away from the Ark, Tyki leaned down and kissed the boy's cheeks.

"I know love, just a bit father and your healing will activate. And if that's not enough, I will have some of my blood given to you to speed the process, just hand on a bit more." He whispered, petting the boy softly. Jasdevi nodded, feeling his body go limp.

Suddenly, Jasdevi grabbed Tyki with surprising strength, feeling very... thirsty all of a sudden. All Tyki saw was a glint of sharp fangs before feeling his neck pierced. It hurt for a split second... before he began to feel... pleasurable. He muffled a surprised moan, before choking out,

"Wha-what are you doing... Jasdevi?!" Jasdevi only tightened his hold on Tyki as he drained the crimson liquid from his neck. It tasted so good, filling him with strength as he drank.

Now, most would be getting quite tired, like Jasdevi did, but you need to remember, Tyki has much more endurance than the twins, not to mention with his daily food consumption, he had blood to spare. The only issue was that he had a slight kink that involved biting and he didn't think now was a good time for it. With much regret, (not) he groped Jasdevi's ass, shocking the boy into releasing him from his teeth. Jasdevi moved away from Tyki, covering his mouth with his hands. What had just happened? Why had he drank from Tyki? His tongue passed over his canines which seemed to be longer and sharper than before. Had Krory somehow made him into a vampire? But, if that was the case, how was that even possible? Tyki coughed awkwardly, before asking with a smirk,

"So... you're a vampire now, Jasdevi?" The Noah of Bond only whimpered in response, still scared at what he'd just done. Realizing now was not a time for jokes, he said, "Hey, it's alright. You need blood anyway, seeing how you lost quite a large amount of it earlier." Tyki said, rubbing the boy's back, before laughing and licking some of his own blood from Jasdevi's cheek.

Poor Krory had seen the whole thing from a distance with Road. A part of him wanted to tear Tyki apart but, knowing the blonde would be upset if he did, refrained. While Road watch it all play out from her heart shaped door. Jasdevi moved away from Tyki, not wanting his attention. Seeing this made some childish part of Krory want to jump out and stick his tongue out at Tyki, but he refrained himself and instead walked out and said,

"How is he?" Acting as though he hadn't witnessed anything as he limped forward. Jasdevi looked up at Arystar, tears welling up in his eyes. He stood shakily, clutching the wall for support.

"Kuketski..." he murmured softly. Seeing his dear one's shaky stance, Krory rushed forward and caught him before he could fall.

"Are you alright my dear?" the man asked softly. Jasdevi leaned his head on Krory's chest.

"I'm fine..." He whispered.

"That's wonderful to hear, but I know you're not." Krory replied softly, picking up Jasdevi and kissing his cheek. Jasdevi leaned his head against the curve of Krory's neck, closing his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." Jasdevi said quietly. "Or I'll never forgive you." Krory didn't respond, instead, he nestled his chin on top of Jasdevi's head and continued walking. Tyki watched, fists clenched for a short minute before he sighed and followed them. Road felt a bit bad for her uncle.

Jasdevi smiled at the warmth he got from Krory. He decided not to tell him about what Tyki had told him. It would definitely not be a good idea. Krory smiled as he nuzzled his Jasdevi. The neko vampire licked Krory's neck, still a bit thirsty but not wanting to drink without consent from the elder male. Krory understood what the younger both wanted and needed but, at the moment, he'd need all his strength, meaning he'll just have to hunt down an akuma for his dearest. Jasdevi didn't like this feeling of thirst. His new fangs ached painfully, almost directing his movements. But he restrained himself. He didn't want to bite without permission, it'd be wrong to do so.

After a while, he whimpered slightly, really wanting to drink. Feeling almost physical pain at his poor lover's discomfort, he rested him by a river, before saying to Tyki, "You can call upon Akuma, can't you?"

"Yes," Tyki confirmed, then looked at Jasdevi. "But he can drink from me again if he wants." He added. Krory stopped himself from growling, before replying.

"If he so chooses, but Akuma blood would give him more strengths due to its properties." The vampire replied. Tyki only shrugged in response. Jasdevi opened his clouded eyes to look at Krory.

"We don't... we don't want... Akuma blood..." He panted softly, remembering how terrible it had tasted when he tried it in the battle at the Ark. Krory's eyes softened slightly.

"If would provide enough for you, I would let you drink from either me or Tyki but, the face of the matter is, we don't have enough nutrients. It would wear off too quickly since you just got your fangs." He said honestly, sadness in his eyes as he rubbed the boy's back. The younger nodded in understanding, closing his eyes again, thinking he could try sleeping or at least resting. Tyki called on a level 3 Akuma, thinking the higher the level the more helpful its blood would be. He didn't want to call a level 4 though... those things were kind of disturbing...

While the Akuma was ordered to hold still, Krory slashed it with his claws on one side, allowing Jasdevi to drink, while also enabling him to fill his multitude of flasks so as to keep both of them fed and away from their thirsts. Jasdevi drank hungrily, never feeling this thirsty in his life. The blood tasted different then when he had tried some back at the Ark. It tasted wonderful and drenched his parched throat.

"Woah, slow down. Or you'll-" Before Krory could finish, Jasdevi choked slightly and a coughed a bit, while Krory patted his back. Tyki dismissed the Akuma, which bowed and flew off, its wound healing rather quickly. "Feel better?" Arystar asked the young Noah softly. Jasdevi wiped stray blood from his mouth, licking it off his sleeve, before nodding.

"Yes." He replied, reaching up to his hair and feeling the now short golden locks. They were unevenly sliced and now reached a bit below his shoulders. He was annoyed. The hair was much too short to use as a weapon now. He'd have to wait until it grew back fully, which was not a desirable choice seeing as how he was very impatient. Still though, he liked having such long hair. It made him special and it would also mean that Dero's hair would be much shorter because of this. Krory fingered the choppy locks, before saying,

"It looks fine darling, no need to worry. You look lovely with long or short hair." the exorcist whispered soothingly into the younger male's ear. Jasdevi blushed at this, lowering his hand.

"I'm just not used to it being so short." He admitted. "It took years to grow it out that long." Years of living on the streets that is. Jasdevi added mentally. Tyki then chose to butt in.

"Jasdevi, did you have it that long before you were a Noah?" At the boy's curt nod, Tyki then said, "Then it will only take a few weeks at most to grow back, no need to worry." The Noah of Bond nodded then looked away from Tyki, still feeling awkward from what the man had told him. Jasdevi didn't know what to do. Arystar just chuckled at Jasdevi's expression, he seemed to feel more and more love for this boy as the time went by.

The teen's blush deepened even more and then, for some reason, he decided to aggravate Tyki a bit. It was one of his favorite pass times when he was bored back at Noah's Ark. He wrapped his arms around Krory's shoulders, pulling him down next to him on the ground and smirked as seductively as he could.

"Kuketsuki..." He murmured, before pressing his lips against the exorcist's.

"Woooo! Look at 'em go!" Road squealed, grinning widely while Tyki groaned his teeth. All Krory did was lean into the kiss, thinking: Suck it Tyki! He's mine! Jasdevi smirk widened at Road's squeal, deciding to take this a step further. He licked Krory's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Almost instantaneously, Krory obliged the request, but that didn't mean he was gonna let the other win. He let his more dominant side show itself in the kiss. Finally, Tyki just stomped away, while Road went to hide in the bushes.

Jasdevi soon gave in to Krory, allowing him to take control of the kiss and anything that happened afterwards. Krory slowly began caressing the boy's neck, making soft kisses and nips around it as he lowered the boy's collar, remembering the time he bit the Noah, making him moan when he had bit the left side of his neck. The Noah of Bond tightened his grip around Krory's shoulders, wondering what the vampire was planning. The exorcist was careful not to break the skin as he nipped the boy's earlobe and wrapped his arms around him. He pushed Jasdevi to the ground, crawling on top of him at once. Jasdevi fought back a small moan, leaning his head forward to lick Krory's neck in retaliation. Krory smirked to himself as he gently put his hand just under the hem of the Noah's shirt, before looking up at Jasdevi's flustered face, wanting to know if the boy wished him to stop, or to continue. The boy's muscles relaxed, silently allowing Krory to continue. Arystar slipped his hand up the boy's shirt, gently tweaking the boy's nipples as he used his free hand to unbutton the shirt, trailing kisses on each newly exposed patch of grey skin. Jasdevi moaned with pleasure, feeling himself getting more aroused with everything Krory did. The man began to nip at the skin and finally took a pert bud in his lips as he licked and sucked the caused in his jaws, his other finger twisted and pulled softly on the other one, while his free hand wandered lower and caressed Jasdevi's outer thigh. Jasdevi let out another moan, arching his back with pleasure.

Behind the bush, Road watched with a huge grin, taking out a video camera. With a sloppy 'pop, Krory released the pink bud and began to slowly ghost his fingers over Jasdevi's legs as he moved his lips to the other nipple, biting slightly roughly, but not hard enough to break skin or cause any serious pain. Road felt pressure in her nose, and had to squeeze it to keep it from bleeding. The younger male's head moved back and his eyes closed. The heat of the moment caused heat in another part of Jasdevi's body. Krory brushed his fingers against the slight tent in the other's pants as he began to roughly kiss the younger boy once again, drinking up the younger's little sounds. This earned the vampire a keening whine from the boy.

"St-stop t-teasing!" Jasdevi hissed, not being able to take it anymore. Smiling softly, Krory whispered in his lover's ear, voice husky with his own arousal.

"Of course my dear." as he began to undo the smaller male's belt and slipped his hand inside. Jasdevi's back arched once more as he moaned. Extracting his hand, he didn't even give Jasdevi time to whine before positioning himself above the boy and began to grind their hips together, while he licked the shell of the boy's ear. Jasdevi began to pant, wanting more. Krory ground their clothed members together harder as he slipped his tongue into Jasdevi's mouth, enjoying the taste of the boy. They pulled back after a while.

"G-Get on w-with i-it!" Jasdevi panted, starting to get a bit irritated at the delay. The vampire then looked at him softly, with more love in his eyes than Jasdevi had ever received in his lifetime.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously. He had been stalling so long because he wanted to be sure his love wouldn't regret this. Jasdevi nodded, golden eyes darkening with lust. He wanted the vampire to take him. Right here. Right now. Road grinned, starting up her video camera.

Arystar started licking down Jasdevi's chest, pulling down the boy's pants as he went. He roughly grabbed and slowly pumped Jasdevi's member, while he placed three fingers in front of Jasdevi's mouth.

"Suck them." He ordered. Jasdevi obediently sucked on the man's fingers, face flushed with pleasure and cat ears sticking straight up. Once they were slick, he circled one around the boy's entrance, before pushing one in, to the knuckle. At the same time, he took the boy's cock in his mouth so as to distract him from any possible pain.

"AHH!" Jasdevi shuddered in ecstasy as he felt the vampire's mouth upon him, taking him in, wrapping him in a wet and blissful heat. He bucked his hips upward, wanting more of the delicious mouth. He sucked him hard as he added the second finger scissoring him, while Kroy used his other hand to hold Jasdevi's hips down. Jasdevi took in the large gulps of air as the heat inside him began to pool at the bottom of his stomach, getting ready for release. Knowing his love could last much longer, Krory released him from his jaws and used what was last of the saliva to coat his own cock as he positioned himself. He then smashed their lips together as he finally thrust into the tight heat, staying still once inside, waiting for Jasdevi's okay to move. A scream wrenched itself from Jasdevi's throat at the pain. "K-kuketsuki..." He murmured after a while. "Y-you can move..." Krory rubbed his thumbs in circular motions on the younger's hip bones as he he slowly began to thrust into him, searching for that one bundle of nerves that would make Jasdevi- "AHHH!" Jasdevi screamed as his prostate was nailed for the first time. Hearing the Noah's cry of pleasure, he began to hit that spot gently, until Jasdevi began to shout for more, which made Krory speed up as he felt the Noah's nails scratching at his back. "AHH! Guh! Ah...!" Jasdevi's voice echoed throughout the clearing they were in. He was making sounds he had no idea he could do. "Vam...pire..." he moaned. Tears began to rim at his eyes. With every thrust Krory gave, his body arched upwards accepting every bit and every inch of the man. He subconsciously dug his fingers deeply into the Exorcist's flesh.

"My name." Krory grunted. He wanted to hear his love moan his name, not his characteristics, but still he began to increase his tempo, now pummeling Jasdevi's prostate again and again.

"Arystar!" Jasdevi wailed, calling him by his first name for the first time as he completely surrendered his entire being to this man. He became even more wild as he smashed himself into his sweetheart and by the feeling of his lover's walls tightening, he knew that his Jasdevi didn't have much longer, only that thought made him rush even further on as he lifted knee over his shoulder for a better angle. Jasdevi threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his head from ecstasy. "I-I need...Nya! I...I'm..." Jasdevi cums without warning, screaming his release to the sky anyone who can hear. "Nyah-!" Not a second later, Krory released inside his love, panting and gently pulled out. He then kissed his dearest's forehead.

"I love you, Jasdevi." He whispered before covering them up using Krory's overly big black trench coat. Jasdevi was too out of breath to reply, but he nodded, closing his eyes and curling up under the coat. Pulling his love to him, Krory closed his eyes as he slipped into dreamland, Jasdevi sleeping on his chest.

Road sat there, nose bleeding and stifling her giggles as she switched off her camera. She hid the camera in her pocket once more, pulling out a handkerchief and covering her bloody nose. Tyki appeared right beside his niece and asked, "Are they finally done?" Road nodded, grinning.

"And I got it all." She said proudly in a muffled voice, patting the camera in her pocket. He stifled a growl at that. He always believed that the first lovemaking between a couple was sacred and shouldn't be filmed or pilfered. His niece giggled softly. "What? Upset that it wasn't you instead of the exorcist?" she asked. Tyki's face flared red.

"Careful, dear niece, or it might slip to Sheryl what type of manga is hidden behind your dolls!" he hissed. Road gasped.

"Don't you dare Tyki!" She shouted.

"Oh, believe me Road, I would, now shut up. Before I call your precious daddy!" He said with a grin, the one he always did when he knew he'd won a game of poker.

"If you tell him, I'll never forgive you!" She cried, tackling him. He laughed, happy that he had a distraction for his troubled mind as he wrestled with Road. She finally pinned to the ground with her legs, her hair and clothes a mess. He chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I might not tell him, now get off! All that candy has made you heavy!" He joked. Road pouted.

"I'm not heavy." She said, poking his forehead.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Tyki ruffled her hair as he sat up. The shorter Noah sat crosslegged on the ground.

"Now what do we do?" She asked in a whiny tone that signaled she was bored. Tyki just sighed and lay himself on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"We sleep." He replied. Road lay down next to him, leaning her head on his chest. He felt his heart warm, almost as though she was his daughter instead of his niece as his portuguese side kicked it. "Ti amo, Road. Buenas noches." he said as he wrapped an arm around her and allowed his eyes to close. She smiled, her eyes also closing.

"Night Tyki." She yawned before falling asleep.**  
**

* * *

**KAWAII! Road and Tyki love. :3 Plus some wonderful lemon. I hope you guys enjoyed. I know I did. XD Anywho, I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I'm busy with stuff and trying to find a part time job that accepts people age 14... yeah... if any of you have suggestions I'm open to them. Well, see you when I see you! Bye nii~ **

**~Bond**


End file.
